


Обреченные возлюбленные

by Schuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drama, First Date, M/M, Magic AU, SW 5.0, Магический реализм, драма, первое свидание
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 19:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21307616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuu/pseuds/Schuu
Summary: Ойкава известен в кампусе своими короткими интрижками, которые случаются каждый раз, когда он ссорится с Ивайзуми. Ямагучи уже давно влюблен в Ойкаву. Совершенно случайно ему выпадает шанс сходить с ним на свидание, хотя заранее понятно ― второй возможности не будет.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 24





	Обреченные возлюбленные

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Star Crossed Lovers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10269065) by [nightshade_19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightshade_19/pseuds/nightshade_19). 

Ямагучи терпеливо ждал перед большим зданием, теребя выбившуюся из шарфа нить. Он понятия не имел, сколько уже сидел на прохладном вечернем воздухе, но, наверное, не очень долго. Ямагучи в который раз глянул на часы на запястье и вздохнул, наблюдая как изо рта вырывается облачко пара. Двадцать минут шестого. Ойкава назначил на половину, Ямагучи просто слишком рано пришел. Он ничего не мог с собой поделать. Когда из всех возможных кандидатов Ойкава пригласил именно его провести вместе выходные, Ямагучи не поверил своим ушам. Судя по брошенным на Ямагучи взглядам, другие студенты тоже с трудом верили в это.

Ойкава был всем известным ловеласом. Его красноречия и привлекательности хватало с лихвой, даже если не учитывать его природный дар: очаровывать. Ойкаве достаточно было подмигнуть и, может, слегка улыбнуться, и вот уже кто угодно готов был плавиться в его руках. Несмотря на свой довольно мощный дар, Ойкава пользовался им редко, и то больше для того, чтобы выбить бесплатный кофе у смущенного бариста. К большому неудовольствию самого Ойкавы и к радости окружающих, его парень, Ивайзуми, казался единственным, у кого был иммунитет к этому дару. По всей видимости, это и было главной причиной их постоянных разногласий, а может, привычка Ойкавы всегда добиваться своего от окружающих. Во время таких ссор Ойкава часто находил кого-нибудь, на кого мог излить все чувства, при этом постоянно проверяя реакцию Ивайзуми.

Такие интрижки обычно длились не дольше недели, пока Ойкава не сдавался и не возвращался к Ивайзуми с извинениями, умоляя принять его обратно, что всегда и происходило.

Итак, в пятницу утром они вдвоем зашли в аудиторию, Ойкава весь из себя демонстративно презрительный, а Ивайзуми ― раздраженный больше обычного. И уже к полудню Ойкава пригласил Ямагучи на свидание на глазах у всех, включая Ивайзуми, конечно же. И Ямагучи согласился.

Он слабо улыбнулся, вспоминая об этом, и обернулся в поисках места, где бы присесть. Смахнул снег со ступенек и опустился прямо на них, недовольно морщась от холода, который тут же стал пробираться сквозь тонкую ткань брюк.

Цукишима почти разозлился. Почти. Ямагучи был уверен, что он просто волнуется. Цукишима был единственным, с кем Ямагучи мог поговорить обо всем, и это было взаимно. Они часто вместе сидели на лекциях, учились и даже снимали квартиру с начала прошлого года. Цукишима был единственным, кто знал, что Ямагучи влюблен в Ойкаву, кажется, уже целую вечность.

Когда он впервые пришел к Цукишиме поделиться своей слепой увлеченностью, тот был уверен, что все это ― лишь чары, ни больше ни меньше. И это был один из тех редких случаев, когда Ямагучи видел, как Цукишима использует свой дар, хотя ненавидит это делать.

Цукишима мог одним прикосновением к коже прочесть мысли другого человека, пусть способ был не самым надежным. Кроме того, с его слов, это не всегда было приятно. Он рассказывал, что не каждый раз мог прочесть то, что ему хотелось, и часто узнавал все темные и постыдные мысли человека. Каждый раз после использования сил он ходил мрачный и раздраженный, потому Ямагучи решил больше не приставать с расспросами. 

Цукишима казался благодарным за это и, может, потому и не спрашивал, каким даром обладал сам Ямагучи. А дар был у всех, но не всегда ярко выраженный, у многих его удавалось обнаружить лишь в старшем возрасте. Не все обладали такими очевидными силами, как у Ойкавы или Цукишимы, часто дар оказывался совершенно бесполезным или странным. Как, например, у одного рыжего парня из волейбольной команды, который мог светиться, или у другого из группы бизнес-менеджмента, который разговаривал с совами. 

Ямагучи даже родителям не рассказывал о своем даре. Когда его спрашивали, он отвечал, что еще сам толком не знает. Однако он был уверен, что Цукишима знал правду, но никогда не настаивал на ответах. К слову, именно благодаря Цукишиме Ямагучи узнал, каким даром обладал.

Радостный возглас вырвал его из задумчивости. Обернувшись, Ямагучи заметил приближающуюся фигуру в таком же теплом пальто, как и у него. Несмотря на три слоя зимней одежды, Ойкаве удавалось сохранить привлекательный силуэт. Ямагучи подскочил на ноги, отряхиваясь от снега в надежде, что на заднице не осталось мокрых пятен. Внезапно Ойкава оказался совсем рядом, поздоровался и широко улыбнулся. Ямагучи, пойманный врасплох, покраснел и пробормотал ответное приветствие.

― Я немного беспокоился, что ты не придешь. Рад тебя видеть, ― произнес Ойкава, проведя языком по уголку рта.

― К-конечно, ― нервно заикаясь ответил Ямагучи.

На самом деле он прежде уже говорил с Ойкавой пару раз. Однажды они случайно столкнулись в коридоре, когда Ямагучи нес тесты для сдачи профессору. И был еще раз, когда он якобы случайно уронил свою ручку в надежде, что Ойкава поднимет и вернет ее. К его большому сожалению, Цукишима заметил уловку и не переставал дразнить его в течение двух недель. Но даже несмотря на эти несколько взаимодействий, Ямагучи до сих пор чувствовал, как кровь приливает к щекам под пристальным вниманием Ойкавы.

― Ты же знаешь, на что я способен? ― поинтересовался Ойкава, подмигивая, и, очевидно, намекая на свой дар. По крайней мере, Ямагучи хотелось так думать.

Он кивнул в ответ, неуверенный, что голос его не подведет, и Ойкава легко рассмеялся.

― И у тебя все равно хватило смелости прийти. Даже несмотря на то, что я могу использовать дар на тебе. ― Ойкава чуть склонился к нему, и Ямагучи невольно отступил, не сразу вспомнив о стене позади. ― А может, я уже?

Ойкава выпрямился с хитрой улыбкой на губах, взял Ямагучи за руку и потянул за собой вверх по ступенькам.

― Идем, мы же не хотим все пропустить.

Он потянул на себя старую дверь и отступил, пропуская Ямагучи. Пока тот сидел снаружи, здание казалось заброшенным, ведь никто не заходил и не выходил. Да и располагалось оно на самом краю кампуса, потому на улице почти никого не было, неудивительно при таком холоде.

Дверь закрылась с негромким стуком, разнося эхо по ярко освещенному холлу. На ресепшене никого не оказалось, а коридоры по обе стороны вели либо в офисы, либо в лаборатории, Ямагучи не был уверен. Из-за яркого освещения и минималистичного декора здание казалось куда более современным, чем снаружи.

― Был здесь когда-нибудь? ― спросил Ойкава, снимая тяжелое пальто, под которым оказался темно-синий свитер поверх белой рубашки. В сочетании с узкими джинсами это смотрелось очень эффектно.

Чувствуя себя несуразным рядом с Ойкавой, Ямагучи неловко выпутался из пальто, оставшись в старом растянутом свитере, рукава которого скрывали руки и даже пальцы. 

― Это одно из моих любимых мест в кампусе, ― сказал Ойкава, мягко улыбаясь, но почти сразу взгляд его стал жестче. ― Ивайзуми никогда не хочет ходить сюда со мной, но зато теперь я здесь с тобой!

Он перекинул пальто через локоть и вновь взял Ямагучи за руку, идя вперед по коридору, явно хорошо ему знакомому.

Ямагучи вздрогнул от упоминания Ивайзуми, но попытался справиться с собой. Он знал, почему многие часто были на стороне Ойкавы, и это не имело ничего общего с его даром. А все потому, что интрижки Ойкавы всегда длились от силы неделю, прежде чем он возвращался к Ивайзуми. Несколько наивных и полных надежд ребят уже пытались завоевать любовь Ойкавы, но вскоре понимали, что его сердце принадлежит только Ивайзуми. Кто-то был не против просто хорошо провести эти пару дней, но остальные ― нет. Ямагучи вспомнил, как однажды Ойкава прождал кого-то в парке несколько часов. Он даже хотел подойти к нему и заговорить, но так и не смог решиться.

Они добрались до очередной тяжелой двери, и Ойкава толкнул ее, проводя Ямагучи в темную комнату, освещенную только тусклыми лучами света в проходе и мягким мерцанием сверху.

Глаза не сразу привыкли к темноте, но затем, взглянув наверх, Ямагучи различил проекции созвездий и галактик на потолке планетария. После пары минут молчаливого созерцания, Ямагучи перевел взгляд на Ойкаву, хватка которого чуть ослабла на руке. Он тоже смотрел на звезды, его бледная кожа казалась особенно яркой в свете искусственных звезд, взгляд с интересом блуждал по проекции, губы растянулись в наивной детской улыбке. Казалось, он все еще был очарован зрелищем, несмотря на то, что, похоже, был тут частым гостем.

― Красиво, правда? ― спросил Ойкава, наконец отрываясь от созерцания, и повернулся к Ямагучи.

Он широко улыбнулся, но чуть вздрогнул, как если бы засомневался, понравилось ли Ямагучи или вдруг он разочарован.

― Д-да, ― ответил Ямагучи, стараясь не заикаться под любопытным взглядом Ойкавы, который после ответа заулыбался шире, и от этой улыбки будто сразу стало теплее. ― Мне всегда нравились звезды.

― Да, и мне, ― заявил Ойкава, отпуская его руку и маня за собой на пустые места. ― Мне нравится изучать их. В прошлом году я даже посещал курс астрономии.

― Я… я знаю, ― смущенно пробормотал Ямагучи, следуя за Ойкавой, и, почувтсвовав его озадаченность, добавил: ― Я тоже слушал эти лекции. Мне нужно было узнать больше о звездах и небе.

― Правда? Твоя специальность астрономия? ― спросил Ойкава со странной смесью восторга и зависти, даже привставая с кресла, в которое едва успел сесть.

― Нет, ничего такого, ― пояснил Ямагучи, садясь рядом. ― Я изучаю бухучет, а это просто был факультатив.

Ойкава разочарованно кивнул, но быстро взял себя в руки.

― Я так люблю звезды, ― вздохнул он с легкой завистью в голосе, расслабленно прислонившись к спинке кресла и поднимая глаза к потолку. ― Мне бы хотелось изучать астрономию, но увы, для меня это тоже был лишь факультатив.

Ямагучи засмотрелся на его расслабленное лицо, не сразу замечая приветственно раскрытую ладонь. Длинные тонкие пальцы внезапно переплелись с его собственными, Ойкава посмотрел на Ямагучи с легким приступом беспокойства, когда тот слегка отшатнулся.

― Если не хочешь, то… ― начал извиняться он, распутывая пальцы.

― Н-нет, все в порядке, ― выдохнул Ямагучи, застигнутый врасплох.

Лицо Ойкавы сразу смягчилось, и когда он снова взял Ямагучи за руку, тот сжал ее в ответ. Его ладонь казалась больше и шире, хотя они были почти одного роста. Ловкие пальцы выводили по коже узоры, но вдруг внезапно застыли на месте. 

― Погоди, вы же друзья с этим страшным очкариком? Ты тоже можешь… ― начал было Ойкава, но Ямагучи замотал головой отрицательно.

― Нет, нет. Я не умею читать мысли. Это дар Цукки.

― Ладно, ― расслабился Ойкава, вновь поглаживая его руку, но теперь все его внимание было не на звездах, а на Ямагучи. ― Я просто вспомнил, как он зажал меня в углу, очевидно, пытаясь “прочитать”, ― продолжил он с обидой в голосе. ― А потом смотрел с отвращением, как будто из нас двоих я только что прочитал чужие мысли без спроса.

― Прости, ― извинился Ямагучи, нахмурившись.

Цукишима никогда об этом не рассказывал, тем более, что лез в чужие мысли без спроса.

― Ну, ты не виноват в том, что творит твой друг, ― добавил Ойкава, явно не желая, чтобы Ямагучи чувствовал себя виноватым.

― Да, но… наверное, он так поступил из-за того, что я о тебе сказал, поэтому… все равно прости, ― нервно засмеялся Ямагучи, опасаясь, что это, возможно, единственная вещь, по которой Ойкава его запомнит.

― Правда? ― поинтересовался Ойкава с куда большим любопытством, чем ожидал Ямагучи. ― Ты говорил с ним обо мне? И что же ты сказал? ― он намекающе подмигнул, располагая к ответу. И Ямагучи залился краской и смутился еще больше от одной мысли, что теперь все его чувства как на ладони. 

Ямагучи отвел взгляд, но, к счастью, когда он вновь посмотрел на Ойкаву, тот разглядывал кисть его руки с едва различимой улыбкой на губах. Вдруг он вздрогнул и поднял ладонь Ямагучи к глазам.

― Посмотри! ― воскликнул он, указывая на тыльную сторону. ― Посмотри, твои веснушки! Они выглядят, как созвездие Пегаса ― это так здорово!

Ойкава поднял его ладонь к потолку, глядя на сходство созвездия с веснушками на руке. Ямагучи нервно рассмеялся, пытаясь высвободить руку из хватки.

― П-правда? Наверное, просто похожи… ― пробормотал Ямагучи, смущенный пристальным вниманием Ойкавы к своей коже. Но все попытки забрать руку привели к тому, что свитер сильнее задрался, открывая вниманию Ойкавы больше оголенной кожи.

― А вот и созвездие Лебедя! И Водолей! И… эм, кажется, это Рыбы! ― Ойкава взволновано закатал его рукав, стремясь подтвердить свою, казалось бы, совершенно невероятную теорию. И только когда он вытащил из кармана телефон и подсветил кожу на руке Ямагучи, не в силах рассмотреть что-либо в тусклом свете планетария, то, наконец, заметил: ― Они… они движутся!

Он поднял пораженный взгляд на Ямагучи, который с ужасом смотрел на него сквозь пальцы, закрыв лицо свободной ладонью. И несмело кивнул, подтверждая догадку Ойкавы, что ему не привиделось ничего в темноте и что веснушки на самом деле двигались.

― Чт… Почему? Как? ― пробормотал Ойкава. Казалось, он нисколько не удивлен, а наоборот, хотел узнать об этом как можно больше.

Ямагучи понятия не имел, что делать. Он всегда старался скрыть свои веснушки. Только семья и Цукишима знали, что они двигались, и только Цукишиме было известно, что они отражали звезды, но это была далеко не вся правда о даре. Не будучи до конца уверенным, стоит ли что-то объяснять Ойкаве, смотревшему на него полным любопытства взглядом, он свободной рукой указал на точку отражающую на небе Венеру.

― В-венера появляется на рассвете и исчезает на закате… ― Ямагучи пытался превратить заикание в неловкий смех, но лишь жалко вздохнул.

Глаза Ойкавы становились все шире, Ямагучи даже заволновался, что они вот-вот выкатятся из орбит. Он вновь спрятал лицо за ладонью, надеясь, что Ойкава перестанет так на него пялиться. Слишком много внимания. Он не привык. Почему Ойкава так на него смотрит? Должно же быть все наоборот. Ямагучи не особенный, ему просто повезло оказаться в нужном месте и в нужное время, когда Ойкаве нужна была компания.

― Это твой дар, да? ― голос Ойкавы пробился через нарастающий туман в голове Ямагучи. ― Это же так здорово. Ты как ходячая карта неба! Хотелось бы мне, чтобы мой дар был таким же крутым, как твой…

― Нет, он вовсе не крутой, он странный! ― выкрикнул Ямагучи, с ужасом понимая, что еще чуть-чуть, и он расплачется. ― У тебя очень крутой дар, а у меня… у меня лишь странный и ни разу не крутой, и тебе стоило пригласить кого-то, такого же классного, как ты сам…

Сквозь паническое бормотание Ямагучи вдруг почувствовал легкий толчок. Мягкие губы накрыли его собственные, рука нежно провела по лицу. Открыв глаза, Ямагучи через мутные слезы едва различил лицо Ойкавы. Он чувствовал себя все хуже, и всхлипы грозились перерасти в рыдания. Этого не должно было произойти, Ямагучи не ждал от него чего-то такого… Нет, в лучшем случае это просто бессмысленная интрижка. Уже в понедельник Ойкава снова будет с Ивайзуми и даже не вспомнит о Ямагучи. Вот только Ямагучи никогда не сможет об этом забыть.

Закрыв глаза, Ямагучи подался вперед, отвечая на поцелуй Ойкавы и чувствуя одинокую слезу, скатившуюся по щеке. Ойкава оторвался от его губ, нежно улыбнулся и вытер ее тыльной стороной ладони.

― Твой Млечный Путь утонул в слезах, ― подразнил Ойкава, утирая большими пальцами веснушки на щеках Ямагучи.

Ямагучи попытался рассмеяться, но из груди вырвались неловкие всхлипы, которые лишь больше развеселили Ойкаву, и вызвали еще больше всхлипов.

― Твой дар потрясающий. Куда круче моего. Все, на что способен мой дар ― вызывать у людей отвращение, ― вздохнул Ойкава, веселый смех сменился грустным. ― Мне бы хотелось такой же прекрасный, как у тебя.

― Наверное, каждый считает свой дар отвратительным, ― задумчиво произнес Ямагучи, осознав, что они с Ойкавой единственные, кто видит недостатки в своих дарах. И еще Цукишима. А может, вообще все втайне ненавидели их.

― Только не твой. У тебя самый потрясающий дар из всех, что я знаю, ― настойчиво произнес Ойкава.

Ямагучи горько улыбнулся, отпуская и позволяя ему говорить. Они болтали еще какое-то время. Ойкава быстро потерял интерес к проекции на потолке и полностью увлекся поиском известных ему созвездий на Ямагучи. Нашел он далеко не все, и не потому что их не было на Ямагучи, а потому что тот наотрез отказался снимать одежду. И лишь на выходе из планетария, когда они шли, взявшись за руки, Ямагучи задумался, что бы могло произойти, решись он раздеться.

Морозный воздух застал врасплох погруженного в непристойные мысли Ямагучи. Ойкава предложил проводить его до дома, но Ямагучи настоял, что все в порядке и его заберет друг. Ойкава отпустил его с большой неохотой и ушел по ярко-освещенной заснеженной улице, махнув на прощанье рукой.

Помахав в ответ, Ямагучи чувствовал, как с каждый шагом Ойкавы становится теснее в груди. Он не был дураком и знал, что случится: Ойкава вновь сойдется с Ивайзуми, как все того и ждут, и забудет о Ямагучи. Вот только Ямагучи был слаб. Очень слаб, осознавая, что теперь ему придется жить без Ойкавы, после того, как узнал его ближе. Слишком слаб, чтобы устоять перед еще одной возможностью встретиться, провести больше времени вместе. Каждый раз он убеждал себя, что это последний. Что вот сегодня он уйдет и будет двигаться дальше. Но глубоко в душе Ямагучи знал, что врет себе. Черт подери, все это было одной большой ложью.

Он не мог отпустить Ойкаву, особенно теперь, когда они так сблизились. Но Ямагучи понимал, что ближе уже не будет. Ему не хотелось знать, что будет в понедельник, когда Ойкава войдет в аудиторию и даже не посмотрит на него, слишком занятый Ивайзуми, его растрепанной прической, или, может, новой игрушкой, чтобы заставить Ивайзуми ревновать.

Ямагучи закрыл глаза, глубоко вдыхая в попытке успокоиться, почувствовать свои веснушки, отражающие небо. Сосредоточившись, он начал сдвигать их на коже по привычным векторам.

А когда открыл глаза, на небе вновь был закат. Он моргнул пару раз, привыкая к оранжевому свету заходящего солнца, и вздохнул. Сдавшись, Ямагучи попытался отыскать чистое место на ступеньках, которого там никогда не было. Он подошел и смахнул тонкий слой снега, усаживаясь и проверяя время на часах. Двадцать пять минут седьмого. Ойкава скоро будет здесь.

Ямагучи вытер слезы с глаз, надеясь, что к приходу Ойкавы они не будут красными. Не хотелось заставлять его думать, что Ямагучи плакал еще до их свидания.


End file.
